The Beginning of Everything
by stiffpansycake
Summary: Beatrice Prior is an Abnegation freshman just starting out in school and Four is a Dauntless sophomore who is Beatrice's brothers best friend. This would be a classic love story, but there's a catch: they absolutely despise each other. What happens when their paths cross and they meet in something other than hatred?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-**

Beatrice Prior swung her book bag over her shoulder and sat down next to her brother, Caleb, on the couch. Their parents were giving them a small pep talk, getting them ready for their first days of school as a freshman and a sophomore.

"Just have fun, and don't get into trouble. We'll see you after school." Natalie Prior said with a small smile as she embraced her two children. Beatrice smiled back at her mother and went to hug her father. The two Abnegation teenagers exited the house and started walking towards school.

"Don't worry, Beatrice. It's going to be fine." Caleb smiled at his younger sister, keeping a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Yeah." Beatrice smiled back. The two Prior siblings walked into the school building and almost immediately, a Dauntless teenager tackled Caleb. Caleb laughed and hugged the boy tightly, "How was your summer, man?" Caleb asked as he smacked the boy's shoulder.

"It was great, Caleb. How was yours?" the boy asked.

Beatrice shrunk back behind her brother as he watched the boy laugh and converse with her brother. He had neatly trimmed dark brown hair that seemed black if you looked at it from a certain angle. His eyes flickered towards Beatrice for a moment but then turned back towards her brother.

"Oh, sorry. Four, this is my sister, Beatrice. Beatrice, this is my best friend, Four." Beatrice forced a small nervous smile on her face as she stared at the blue-eyed boy. His smile dropped down to a tight line and he nodded politely at Beatrice, shaking her hand.

"Are you a Freshman?" the boy asked. Beatrice nodded, not wanting to say anything since she knew that the moment she opened her mouth, she would start ranting about how gorgeous Four was.

"She's going to be in the sophomore math class. I'm going to be in the senior math class, though. Mr. Waters bumped me up. Can you take her there?" Caleb asked, eyeing the clock warily.

Four nodded and turned back towards Beatrice.

"Shall we?"

Caleb scampered off, his books held tightly in his hands. Beatrice nodded and followed Four towards the classroom.

"So, you're smart?" Four asked, trying to make a conversation with the younger girl.

"I guess so. They told me to skip freshman math and go straight to sophomore math class."

Four nodded and turned to walk into a classroom but noticed that Beatrice had wandered off on her own. He quickly sidestepped a few people and gently took her hand.

"Whoa, freshman. The class is this way."

Beatrice blushed and followed Four into the classroom. His eyes lit up when he saw his friends, he quickly ran towards them and took his seat in the middle of a Dauntless boy and a Dauntless girl.

Beatrice's eyes widened as she looked for a place to sit. The teacher was going to come in soon and she didn't want to be standing awkwardly, looking for someplace to sit.

She heard someone whistle and she quickly turned to see an Erudite boy smiling up at her.

"Hey, I'm Will. Why don't you sit here? Teacher's coming soon."

Beatrice nodded and sat down next to the Erudite boy.

"Are you a freshman?" Will asked.

Beatrice nodded, "Yeah…are you?"

Will nodded, "Yep. Quite nervous."

A few minutes later, the teacher walked in and introduced himself as Mr. Waters and he started teaching. The class ended in half an hour and Beatrice quickly stood up, eager to go to her next class—English.

"Where are you headed?" Will asked.

"English class, Ms. Grace. Room 3A." Beatrice replied, pointing at her schedule.

"Me too," Will smiled. "Let's go together."

Beatrice nodded and followed Will to the classroom. She entered the class and quickly fumbled for a seat next to Will. Beside her was a Dauntless boy, he had bronze colored skin and he had a handsome smile etched on his face.

He turned and smiled at Beatrice.

"Oh, hey. I'm Uriah. What's your name?"

Beatrice blushed as she stared into his eyes. "Beatrice Prior."

He raised his eyebrow, "Oh, Caleb's sister?" he asked.

"Yeah." Beatrice replied.

The two chatted quietly before Ms. Grace entered the classroom and started teaching.

"Does anyone know the answer for question number six?" Ms. Grace asked, pointing at their English books.

A Candor boy in the corner raised his hand with a proud look on his face. Ms. Grace pointed at him and he cleared his throat, "The answer is letter A."

Ms. Grace checked the book and shook her head, "Sorry, Peter. That's incorrect. Anyone else? Yes, how about you?"

Beatrice was speechless when she saw Ms. Grace pointing at her. Beatrice cleared her throat, "Um…letter C?"

Ms. Grace checked the book and nodded, "Correct, Beatrice."

After an hour, they were dismissed for lunch.

Will and Beatrice walked towards the cafeteria, quietly talking about their factions. They entered the cafeteria and Will quickly looked around. "Man, this place is packed. How are we ever going to—" Will stopped talking when a roll flew his way. He quickly put his hand in front of him and caught the roll in his hands.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry." Someone yelled. Will and Beatrice turned to see a Candor girl with her hands to her mouth. "Al, you idiot!" she snapped at the guy sitting across from her. She quickly ran towards Will and Beatrice and started apologizing.

"Nice reflexes though," the girl said, smiling at Will. "I'm Christina. Freshman. You were in my English class, right?"

Beatrice and Will nodded and Christina smiled.

"Sit with us!" she grinned.

"You sure?" Will asked Christina.

"Candors don't lie." Beatrice and Will nodded, heading towards the table.

"Guys, this is Al." Al was a big, clumsy Candor but he had a big smile.

"Hey. I'm Will and this is Beatrice."

The four started talking when Beatrice stood up, "I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back."

She started walking towards the bathroom when she felt a cold liquid spilling onto her Abnegation grey clothes.

She gasped and turned to see a Candor boy smirking at her. It was Peter from her English class. "Sorry. I tripped." He said with a smirk on his face.

"You did that on purpose!" Beatrice shrieked.

Almost everyone in the cafeteria was staring at them, some holding in their snickers. Her eyes scanned the crowd to see Four staring at them. But he did nothing. She looked at him urgently, almost pleading for him to help her.

"No, I didn't. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm Candor. I definitely didn't do that by accident…stiff." He chuckled.

Beatrice bit back a scream and held in her tears before rushing towards the bathroom. And from that moment on,

Beatrice hated Four.

**-A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Beatrice quickly ran into the bathroom, locking herself in one of the plain white stalls as she pressed her wrist to her mouth, trying to muffle her cries. Her salty tears ran down her rosy red cheeks and she sniffled. She was so embarrassed, all she wanted to do was shrivel up in a ball and cry.

"What was her name again?" someone whispered outside the bathroom stall, making Beatrice stop crying.

"Beatrice." Another voice whispered.

"She's in here, I think." A third voice said.

Someone knocked on the door and Beatrice pondered if she should open the door or just wait until they left.

"Beatrice? My name's Marlene. I'm here to help you out. I got you some spare clothes."

Beatrice stood up shakily, wiping away her tears and unlocking the door. She pulled the door open to see three Dauntless girls standing in front of her. She recognized two of them as freshmen like her and the other one must have been a sophomore.

"Hey, I'm Marlene. I'm in your English class," the girl in the middle said.

"This is Shauna and Lynn. I got you some spare clothes." Marlene said kindly, handing Beatrice some black clothes.

Beatrice eyed them, admiring how the Dauntless dressed. They were always so brave, they took 'Faction before Blood' very seriously and Beatrice had to admit—she always admired how they lived without a care in the world, literally living as if every day was their last.

"Dauntless clothes? I can't wear this, I'm sorry." Beatrice muttered, stepping back from the three girls.

Lynn rolled her eyes at Beatrice and muttered something to Shauna who rolled her eyes at the younger girl.

"It's fine, Beatrice. Really. You're not going to get in trouble. We promise. If you do, we'll take the fall for you."

"Why are you giving me this?" Beatrice asked, still confused as to why Marlene was so nice, so kind. It wasn't in Dauntless nature for them to be so patient, friendly and generous. They were always so sarcastic, snarky and spunky even though they're friendly... sometimes..

"I guess there's a little Abnegation in everyone. Well, maybe except Peter." Marlena replied with a grin. Beatrice nodded and took the clothes from Marlene before stepping back into the bathroom to get changed. She stepped out of the stall dressed in a black shirt, black skintight pants and a black jacket with red lining.

"You look great!" Marlene smiled. Beatrice thanked the three of them before Marlene led her back outside.

As soon as she walked outside, everyone stared at her in shock.

Four, who was sitting with Zeke and Uriah, stopped talking to stare at Beatrice who was timidly walking back to her seat. His eyes looked her up and down as his tongue jutted out to lick the corner of his lip.

"Getting choked up, Four?" Zeke joked, throwing a grape at Four's head.

Four narrowed his eyes at his best friend before continuing to eat his lunch though he couldn't resist taking a few sneaky glances at Beatrice who looked completely different wearing Dauntless black. She didn't look timid anymore, she looked dangerous.

He liked it.

After all their classes ended, Beatrice found Marlene and changed back to her soaked Abnegation clothes and grabbed her backpack. She was still shaken up and all she wanted to do was go home.

As she was walking towards the front door, Four stopped to look and her and he smirked.

"Nice clothes." He muttered loud enough for her to hear.

She looked down at her outfit, which now had a huge stain on it. She turned back around and glared at him. She was about to open her mouth to shoot a snarky comment at him when her brother showed up.

"Hey Bea – whoa. What happened to you?" Caleb asked, his mouth agape as he stared at his little sister.

Four tried to muffle a laugh from beside Caleb but failed miserably. Beatrice's lip quivered as her face grew red in anger and embarrassment. She hadn't known Four for more than ten hours and she already loathed him more than anything.

"Let's just go home." Beatrice whispered, her voice cracking.

Caleb nodded and wrapped his arm around Beatrice's shoulder and led her home, ignoring Four who was leaning on the wall for support after his laughing attack.

Caleb didn't ask what happened. He didn't say anything. And that was why Beatrice loved him so much. He never hovered, he never complained. When Beatrice wanted her privacy, he respected that.

As soon as they reached the small, modest Abnegation house, Beatrice quietly dropped her bag by the door of her room and sat on her bed, fisting her hair and tugging on it.

"Why me. Why me. Why me?" she chanted over and over in her head, her heart beating so hard that she could hear it.

She kept thinking about Four. There was a certain mysterious vibe towards him. It left Beatrice curious. Why was he the way he was? Most Dauntless have a certain playfulness towards them. They were always mischievous, looking for something to meddle in, looking to cause trouble. But Four? He stayed quiet in class, his jaw clenched as he grasped his pen tightly, jotting down notes on his notebook.

She was going to get to know him, she guaranteed it.

**-A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**2 weeks later..**

"Beatrice, are you ready?" Caleb called from his room.

Beatrice giggled and pushed her hair behind her shoulder, turning to view her angel wings. Tonight was the night of the annual Halloween party that Sefflar High was holding for all its students. Beatrice was going as an angel and Caleb was going as a mad scientist. He had his hair sticking up in every direction and he borrowed a lab coat from one of his teachers.

"Yeah, just a minute." Beatrice said, pulling her white shoes on and looking at herself in the mirror.

She had a white dress on and she had rented angel wings from a local costume shop to top off the look. She followed Caleb downstairs and their parents gave them the usual parent talk, telling them to be careful and to come home before midnight.

* * *

Beatrice and Caleb walked to school and Beatrice's heart leapt when she saw the banners and streamers strewn all over the school. Jack 'O Lanterns were everywhere, students with all kinds of different costumes littered the gymnasium and there was enough candy to make a grown man pass out.

"I'll see you up front at midnight, okay? Have fun, Beatrice." Caleb said, before rushing to his friends.

Beatrice looked around for Will, Christina and Al and grinned, spotting them. Christina was decked in a ninja outfit, complete with a set of plastic shuriken. Will was dressed as a surgeon, he even had the mask on to cover his mouth and he had put some fake blood on his shirt and Al was dressed as an astronaut.

"Nice costume! It really describes you." Christina joked.

Beatrice rolled her eyes and the four friends walked towards the table loaded with candy and started helping themselves. Beatrice got herself some punch and sipped on it quietly as she watched the students sway to the music that was being played.

"I heard some of the sophomore Dauntless made a sort of haunted house. They're using the long hallways for that." Al murmured.

"What are we doing here? Let's check it out." Christina squealed, scampering off outside the gym and looking for the haunted house.

"Which hallway?" Christina asked.

"The one that leads to the common room." Al replied.

Christina led the way, Beatrice, Al and Will following after her. Soon, they reached a completely pitch black hallway. Shauna was standing in front of the hallway, a flashlight held in her hand.

"Ah, freshman. Oh, hey, Beatrice," Shauna said, smiling at Beatrice who waved back at her.

"So, do any of you dare to go through the Halls of Hell?" Shauna asked, her voice lowering.

She pointed the flashlight up at herself, casting an eerie light over her face.

"We were born ready." Christina said confidently.

"Okay then. Enjoy." Shauna smiled mysteriously, stepping aside and letting the four freshman to pass through the halls.

It was a very long hallway and anyone could've been hiding behind the pillars and could jump out at any time and scare them. After taking another two steps, some Dauntless jumped out and yelled, making Beatrice, Al, Will and Christina jump back in fright.

This happened a few more times and finally they reached the end of the hallway.

"I have to pee." Al muttered, his voice breaking.

He ran into the bathroom and Will followed after shrugged and turned back to talk to Beatrice but to her surprise—she was no longer there.

Beatrice jumped when she felt someone pushing her into a pitch-black room.

"Hey!" she yelled, whipping around to look for the light switch. "Hey! Someone help me!"

"I'll let you out," someone muttered from behind her, "If you can answer my riddle."

"Oh, please." Beatrice scoffed, turning around to bang on the door once again.

"Come on, you're no fun." The voice said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, what's the fun in getting thrown into a supply closet with some creep?" Beatrice bit back, hitting the door.

She fumbled around for the light switch, but she couldn't find it.

"Just answer the damn riddle, you haven't even heard it." The voice snapped.

Beatrice rolled her eyes, "Fine, give me the riddle."

"Give me food and I will live. Give me water and I will die. What am I?" the voice said.

Beatrice rolled her eyes, tapping her foot and thinking about the hard riddle.

She took a few minutes before she finally got the answer, "Fire!" she yelped.

The voice sighed and a light bulb flickered on above her head, she winced at the sudden brightness and rubbed her eyes. She turned to look at the guy who asked her the riddle when she saw Four standing right in front of her.

"_You?!_" they said in unison.

Beatrice shook her head in disbelief, "Give me the key, Four. I'm getting out of here."

Four's face morphed into a look of deviousness, "No way, Beatrice. You're staying in here _with me_."

Beatrice glared at him, "Give me the key or I'll—"

"What? Abnegation aren't violent." Four smirked.

And as if on cue, Beatrice pulled her fist back and slapped him hard against the cheek, leaving a bright red mark on Four's face. "Ow! Beatrice!"

"The key, Four." Beatrice snapped, reaching her hand out.

Four sighed and handed her the key to the door. She unlocked the door and turned to glare at the Dauntless boy one more time before walking out of the supply closet and starting towards the gym, thoughts of hitting Four again clouding her mind.

* * *

_Damn,_ Four thought,_ Why isn't she in Dauntless?_

**_-_A  
**


	4. author's note - please don't get upset

**this isn't a chapter.**

* * *

_author's note:_

i'm so sorry i haven't updated recently, i'm really busy with school and everything else, i hope you guys understand, i'm really sorry and i'll be posting when i have time. Maybe you guys will think like "_oh, she's posting this but she doesn't have time to write another chapter and she said she was busy but she still has time to write this" _i'm really sorry for not updating, i'm making this but i still have assignments that i have to do. anyway, i'll probably post weekly instead of daily starting from now, or even monthly if i really don't have time. i'm so sorry for not updating lately, thank you for all the reviews, it means a lot to me and thank you for all of your support. i really hope i can post soon. oh, if you want to give me feedbacks, ideas or anything like to improve the story, feel free to leave a review below. i hope you guys like the story so far. ily guys! thanks! :)

_**Love,**_

_**-A**_

_07/04/14~_


	5. Chapter 4

**Soooo, hey guys! I'm back! this chapter ****isn't much and it's a bad chapter.. i'm just trying out Four's pov and tell me if you like it or not.. i'll always accept your feedback and thank you for the support! ily guys. here's chapter 4.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- **

FOUR'S POV

—

it's been two weeks since I teased Beatrice when Peter spilled milk on her on purpose. I wanted to help her but she's Abnegation, "faction before blood" remember? Even though we both came from the same faction. I remember that day when I was beaten to a pulp by my father, should I even call him that? No. By Marcus. Since I'm a sophomore, I'm not allowed to transfer faction yet, until the end of school year, but I was put in dauntless when I ran away from home. When I couldn't take another beating because it would be pleasurable for Marcus. I remembered someone put me in a Dauntless orphanage because I was near the dauntless compound and in the orphanage was where they would raise the children until they can live on their own, I was there for only a year, and in that particular year, I tried my best to do the training. surprisingly, I was good at aiming, I felt that I could fit in among the Dauntless. In my freshman year, I moved out from the orphanage and rented an apartment with my friend, Zeke. We rented this apartment together because we were going to the same school, Sefflar High. I met Zeke in the Dauntless compound one day, and he seemed like a really nice guy.

Zeke is a type of guy who likes to throw parties and who is popular. He has a thing with this girl, Shauna. I'm sure they aren't dating but they would make a great couple.

Tonight, it's the Halloween Party. I'm not sure what would I dress up as, a vampire? No. werewolf? Definitely not. Zombie? Ugh, no. An axe murderer? No, just no. Why is it so hard to dress up?

I ended up wearing black clothing, like my usual style. From top to bottom, I don't really need to dress up anyway, I'm going to be in the haunted house, scaring freshmen and sophomore. I planned this haunted house with Zeke and Shauna, this is going to be fun.

I reached school in ten minutes. I quickly ran up the stairs and jogged along the hallway where I found Shauna waiting for me.

"Come on Four!" Shauna yelled.

"Chill, I just reached school." I replied.

"Get your costume and change already, we're opening in five." She told me.

"I am in my costume."

"No. Nu-uh. you are not wearing that. I mean, its Halloween and we're scaring some students!"

"But…I don't know what to wear.."

"Ugh. just, get ready in your place. We're opening this haunted house...like about…now."

The bell rang and she pushed me inside, making me stumble.

As I waited to scare people, I heard some screams a few feet away. Eventually, I got bored and hid in a closet at the end of the hallway, waiting for a victim to come.

About half an hour later, I heard some shuffling feet. I peaked from the door and saw someone. Without thinking, I grabbed her and covered her mouth from screaming, then I pushed her into the closet. She thrashed around, searching blindly for the light switch and fighting me. It was no use, I was stronger than her. She's one wild girl, well...maybe not, people would do that if they were kidnapped.

"Hey! Someone help me!" she panicked.

"I'll let you out," I told her "If you can answer my riddle."

"Oh, please." the wild girl scoffed, turning away from me and bang on the door

"Come on, you're no fun." I said, chuckling.

"Yeah, what's the fun in getting thrown into a supply closet with some creep?"

Creep? I'm no creep. I'm just messing with her.

"Just answer the damn riddle, you haven't even heard it." I snapped.

"Fine, give me the riddle."

"Give me food and I will live. Give me water and I will die. What am I?" I told her.

She didn't answer for a long time, tapping her foot repeatedly.

"Fire!" she yelped.

I sighed. 'She's smart.' I thought and turned on the light.

A light bulb flickered on above her head, she winced at the shining light and rubbed her eyes. Beatrice turned to look at me and her eyes went wide and she looked irritated. Of course I was shocked too. she's Abnegation, what's she doing in a haunted house?

"You?!" we said in unison.

Beatrice shook her head, "Give me the key, Four. I'm getting out of here."

I see this as a chance, I could be with her tonight.

"No way, Beatrice. You're staying in here with me."

She glared at me "Give me the key or I'll—"

A threat. Hmm.. That is not abnegation at all.

"You'll what? Abnegation aren't violent." I smirked.

As soon as I said that, she looked furious. Without warning, she slapped me.

She. Beatrice. My Best friend's sister. _Slapped_ me. She did. WOW.

"Ow! Beatrice!"

"The key, Four." she snapped.

I sighed and handed her the key. She unlocked the door, and she glared at me before she stormed off towards the gym.

'_Damn_, why isn't she _dauntless_?' I thought.

I turned to leave just as Mr. Hawthorne passed the hallway.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the gym or along the hallway. NOT HERE." he said.

"I…uh…" I stuttered.

'Nice going, Four.' I thought to myself.

"Detention. _NOW_." he yelled.

'Oh great.' I thought to myself, as I followed Mr. Hawthorne down the hallway.

As we approached the biology lab, he told me, "You are going to stay here until the end of the event, write a reflection or something, I don't care, just don't do anything stupid. Oh, and no electronic devices or any gadgets."

I was shoved inside the biology lab. 'Great! three more hours to go' I thought.

* * *

The minutes passed by and I was laying on top of the table when I heard the door unlock.

A girl was pushed inside the lab.

"Wait, I have to wait here? Alone?" she growled.

That voice, I know that voice.

"You've got a friend." Mr. Hawthorne pointed at me.

She turned to look at me and her jaw was set in a hard line just as Mr. Hawthorne slammed the door.

_I felt myself grin mischievously._

* * *

**Okay.. So.. Hey guys.. Im sorry this chapter sucks, i'm really stuck with all the assignments i have to do, and i'm supposed to be doing my homework but i'm too lazy so... yeah.. anyway, tell me if i should do more of someone's POV or just from the third person.. anyway, i'll try to post soon! **

_**-K**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi people of the world! Thank you for you patience, I am truly sorry for not posting for so long. I have been away for a week without my laptop and internet. So, I could only post today. Anyway, thank you for waiting for this chapter. ****Again, I'm sorry for the wait. H****ere's chapter 5!**

Chapter 5-

BEATRICE POV

After my little horror story of being stuck in a closet with Four, I quickly walked towards the gym, eager to get away from the previous events.

"Where were you?" Christina asked.

I rolled my eyes, "It's not important."

As Christina and I were walking back towards the gym, a familiar voice bellowed down the halls.

"Hey! Who's in here? I told you to stay in the gym!" Mr. Hawthorne, the principal yelled.

All the Dauntless squirmed from their positions behind the pillars and ran straight towards the gym. Their black clothes made it easier for them to go back to the gym unnoticed.

As I was running back to the gym, I felt Mr. Hawthorne's cold, long fingers on my back.

"You're coming with me, young lady." he growled.

I groaned and followed him back to one of the biology labs.

"Detention until the party ends. Maybe you'll realize your mistakes and these last three hours will help you decide whether you'll care to repeat your mistakes tonight."

"Wait, I have to wait here? Alone?" I growled.

Mr. Hawthorne shook his head and pointed at a dark silhouette sitting at the corner of the room.

"You've got a friend." Mr. Hawthorne smirked, before he slammed the door. and locked it.

"Hello? Is someone there?" i asked.

I could see someone. He stepped out of the darkness and smirked at me.

Four. Great, Just Great.

WHY HIM?

I rolled my eyes and banged on the door, "You again? I hate this. I hate you." I growled, kicking the door repeatedly.

"You know, sweetie, that'll make him even more mad." he chuckled.

I huffed and stepped away from the door, pointing at him.

"You will not talk to me. You will leave me alone. This is all your fault!" I yelled.

He raised his eyebrows at me and sat down, "My fault? It's not my fault that you and your little friends decided to take a trip to the hallways instead of staying at the gym."

I raised an eyebrow. 'how'd he know?' I thought.

He must've understood my expression and he replied, "I could hear you all the way from this room."

I sighed and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, "Whatever. Just don't talk to me."

Since that stuck-in-a-closet situation with him, I've been trying to avoid him all night especially being in a room with him. ALONE. But now what? I don't really have a choice. Thanks Christina! For persuading me to sneak out of the gym with all the Dauntless and now I'm getting all the trouble while she's back in the gym, all safe with Will, Al or some random person.

Ugh! Why did i listen to her in the first place? Now I'm stuck. Again. With Four in the bio lab. I don't get how Caleb could be friends with him. I don't get why would he be friends with him. Maybe Four is cool and all, but he's a creep. Why couldn't Caleb get some Erudite buddies rather than Four. I mean, it's okay to have Dauntless friends, like Zeke or Uriah, but not Four! He doesn't look like he's from Dauntless. He doesn't look like he belongs among the Dauntless either, given by the look of his face most of the time. Anyway— WAIT. Why am I thinking about him?

'keep your head clear Beatrice,' I told myself.

'but look at him! he-' another part of me told me.

'Shut it Beatrice'

'Don't you just-'

'I'm serious!'

'Just give him a chance to be nice! it's-'

'No! He pretended I wasn't there. I have every reason to get mad at him'

'Just give him a second chan-'

'NO!'

'Come On! Help him out, you're abnega-'

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. out loud.

"Uhh.. I wasn't talking.." He said,confused.

"Sorry, Don't mind me, I just.." I trailed off.

"you okay?" he asked, looking concerned.

I nodded.

'see? he's trying to be nice. just give him a chance' a part of me told myself.

"STOP IT!" I told myself.

"Er.. Are you sure you're okay?" He asks. " I mean like, it's part of my job to look after you. since you're my friend's sister. you're basically my sister."

'Yeah, a sister to you. What did you do to when was bullied? G. You just stared and pretended like nothing happened. Yeah, I've got a great non-biological brother, who teased me when I needed help and underestimating me for every single thing. ' I told him mentally.

I could feel myself about to burst with anger.

"Look four, I don't need to be babied, I'm fourteen, almost fifteen. I will have choosing ceremony in a couple of years, and I have to learn to stand up for myself to face initiation. I can protect myself and I don't need you! So get away from me, I don't need any of your "help". I don't even get why Caleb wants to hangout with you. I'd rather have a bunch of " -it-alls" spilling information about pointless things for hours. Even days if possible, rather than being with you for a minute" I snapped.

What was I thinking? oh well, I don't care.. but he looks…. hurt. Of course he does, I was just babbling about negative things about him, to him. but so what? MISSION ACCOMPLISHED. I'm sorry Four. nope, I'm not sorry.

"okay.. I'll be here, if you need me" he said and mumbled something -that I couldn't hear- under his breath.

He turns and walk to the far back corner and stayed there.

After about an hour later- I thought its an hour, but's its just 10 minutes- I couldn't stand the silence anymore. I felt guiltier than ever by each minute. I know I'm not loud, and I'm usually quiet, but the silence is not helping. The loud ones are dauntless, and he is dauntless.. but he's not making a single noise. I need to escape this place, before the guilt rips me apart.

after about a minute, I couldn't stand it anymore. I scream, frustrated.

"Four!" I yelled.

"hmmm?" he replied.

"I need to get out of this place. I can't stand it"

"why?"

"I'm not telling you"

"then I won't help you"

"why do I need to tell you everything?"

"just curious"

I sigh. "fine," I grumbled.

I have to lie. I have to.

"I can't be in a closed room for so long, I'm going to freak out eventually" I lied.

"liar." he said casually. "you're lying, I can tell even if I'm not candor. you expect me to believe you?"

Damn, how did he know? ugh. Facial expression, Body gestures. Keep it cool Beatrice. You don't want to get caught easily.

"Fine," I exhaled. "The truth is… I- I can't tell you!"

I waited for a while..

He exhaled.

"okay.. never mind, you don't have to tell me" he told me.

okay, now I feel bad. No I don't. But.. ugh.

"no, it's okay.. I'll tell you. Curiosity is in your nature, isn't it?" I told him. I didn't wait for him to reply.

"I just.. I- I can't stand the silence between us, okay? and.." My voice faltered. How can I tell him I'm guilty?

Skip that part, he doesn't need to know, and it'll be fair between you both.

"and.. um.. I hate silence?" Thant came out more like a question, not a statement.

"The thing is," I gulped. " I did nothing wrong to you, while you, on the other hand, are not even trying. You take everything so easily, you don't care about the trouble and you're always playing around and being so immature. Very immature."

I swallowed. I felt terrible for lying. He's nothing like that, maybe a little bit but not all of those terrible things I mentioned.

"Okay, let's get ourselves out of here." he says, not meeting my eyes. He turned and walked toward the door.

'Great,' I thought. 'Now he's upset.'

* * *

**Hi guys, i know this chapter sucks and i'm truly sorry. I'm not sure how this story is going to turn out, because the story gets worse chapter by chapter. Also, I would like to ask you to give a feedback to improve the story and to make the story better. You could leave a review or direct message me. i'd love to reply you guys and to accept you feedbacks when I have time. I would also inform you that, from now on, i would be posting every once a week or twice a month. I'm sorry to disappoint you because of this news, but i don't want to let you guys down because of my awful story. Please, your feedbacks will really help me. a lot. **

Thanks for reading this anyway!

**-_K_**


End file.
